All your life, am i the one?
by AmuIkutoAI
Summary: Amu is always cool and spicy but will there be someone to change that? not a oneshot, might have later chapter.


**A/N- Ok as you all know, im new to fanfiction, please go easy on me, but please also read and review and tell me if im doing something wrong so i can change my writing or something in future uh stories if i do good :O, i hope you guys er girls enjoy the story though, but if it sucks im sorry .!**

"Miss Hinamori?" Repeated taps were given to my desk. "Miss Hinamori, wake up." I opened my eyes slowly, everything blurred a bit. "Finally," he laughed a bit. "I was afraid i would have to bring an alarm clock to wake you up," the teacher joked. The class bursted into laughter at this horrible horrible joke, definitely not funny! I adjusted my position and sat up to look down at the students, they quickly stopped laughing and turned around. The teacher went back down to his desk to take attendance.

Anyways my name is Amu Hinamori, i am currently in 11th grade unfortunately still with idiotic students in class. This year, i am 17, which i am actually glad, a few more years till i move away from my annoying parents that nag me every time i move. I transferred to Seiyo high in the beginning of high school, for some reason the students here title me under "Cool and Spicy" because i tend to talk back to my teachers sometimes and well i just don't care at all. I have to admit, it does tend to get a little annoying. Some things i notice from this school and it's classrooms is that, it has stairs going up in a room. Each stair block has desks that students while i was put way in the back for one reason and one reason only. I was suppose to be in the middle of the class, it was my assigned seat. But every time i talk, the class shouts out "So cool, so spicy!" But being in the back was great also. It was quiet and no one bothered you when you dwindled off. I sat in the middle of two desks since i love to sit in the middle. But enough of this cheesy introduction.

"Oh i almost forgot, Hinamori, you have detention after school for sleeping," the teacher announced. 'Not again, tch whatever, it happens every time'. The class turned back to look at me or more clearly what i was about to way. "Whatever," i spoke annoyed. "So cool, so spicy"! The class chanted all together.

"Moving on," the teacher continued. "I have good news for you today class!" The class went silent in anticipation to this good news, i just yawned. "We will be having two new students joining us!" The class bursted into mumbles and whispers. "Please welcome Yoru and Ikuto Tsukiyomi"! A silence came afterward, everyone stared at the door awaiting. "You can come in now." The door slid open painfully slow, for some reason i got a bit curious and turned to the door. My eyes widened a fraction. Navy blue hair, i couldn't see his eyes but his face... He looks well hot i guess. I glanced behind him. They look the same but wait a minute, his hair was purplish blue but more of purple. They stood in the middle and glanced at the class. Thats when i saw his e-eyes. They were so beautiful, a beautiful sapphire blue. He was looking around the class and his eyes stopped on mine. I couldn't stop staring, in fact i didn't even know i was even staring. Thats when he looked away to listen to the teacher. Our eye contact broke and i blinked confused.

After the introductions, i finally knew his name. Ikuto with blue eyes and Yoru with Honey colored eyes like mine. "Alright Ikuto and Yoru, let's find you a seat." The teacher scanned the room to look for empty desks, he looked up at my direction and stared, i was sitting right between two empty desks. He frowned and sighed. "Unfortunately we have no space in the front so I'm afraid that you will have to sit in the back with H-hinamori San." I jerked up from my seat and stared in shock at the teacher. 'Are you kidding me'? They made their way up slowly, each step making me feel nauseous. 'Breathe Amu, cool and spicy, cool and spicy', i chanted in my head. Now that the class, well mostly the girls got a closer look at Ikuto, they were all grouping together and ushering about him. "He looks so hot"! i rolled my eyes. "Oh my god, did you see, h-he looked at me"! A girl whispered to her friend"!

These comments never stopped but i never failed to notice one thing, why does he have no emotion at all. He wasn't smiling, he wasn't sad, but...? They were up here now, ikuto took the one next to the window, next to me, and Yoru the other. I tensed, should i say something? I glanced at Ikuto from the side. He had his hand on his cheek pushing his head up to listen to the teacher. 'He looks even better up close..., i mean w-what?' I looked at him a bit more until he finally notice i was basically burning holes into his head, i turned away. 'His eyes are so...Beautiful.' I shook my head, 'why am i worrying over these things, look at him, he's basically going to be in the center of attention in 2 minutes'. I chewed on my lip, 'and he's going to be a huge player, definitely not my type'. Ah whatever, i decided to glance over at the other new student, Yoru.

Yoru was busy hiding his phone into the desk, i guess he must be texting. He then stopped and looked over at me, i looked away. "Hi, I'm Yoru Nya," he whispered over at me as i glanced back at him. "Hey", he smiled as i returned the greeting. "Whats your name nya?" He looked back his phone to tap something. "Its Amu". He nodded and quickly looked to the front as the teacher turned around to explain his lesson. After a while we started talking again, i found Ikuto and Yoru were related as cousins? Now that i look at it, they do look a bit alike. But Yoru looks more cat like which was a bit adorable. "Oh i almost forgot again," The teacher stopped again and turned around. "Since Ikuto and Yoru are new here, they might have a hard time getting around." I blinked, 'uh ok?' The teacher looked at me. "So instead of staying here in class after school, i want you to show Ikuto and Yoru around school after school, miss Hinamori." I almost choked, 'are you kidding me, i not only have to sit with them but stay with them after school a-and show them the school!' The teacher turned around which signaled the end of the conversation. I sat back down slowly. 'I rather have the regular detention'. I glared at the teacher. I have a feeling this school year was not going to be my best.

**A/N-I think it was a bit short : but if you guys like it i will continue, because i thoght maybe if i suck at it then whats the point of continuing it .. But please dont forget to REVIEW, um thank you :D.**


End file.
